Abby's new assistant
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Abby is getting a new assistant, will she survive?


**A/N I do not own anything or anything from this story. Except for Tamara. This is my first published fic ever so stand by me! Please let me know what you think about it.**

**Abby's new Assistant.**

McGee was sitting in Abby's lab and listening to her ranting about the fact that she was about to get an assistant. The director had called her to his office this morning and told her matter of factly that she was getting an assistant.

Abby went down to her lab and called the team together, but only McGee showed up since everyone else was working on their newest case.

Tim looked at his watch. Half an hour had gone by since he came down to her lab, the same time she was pacing around and telling that she really could not work with an assistant. Not since what happened with Chip.

"She starts tomorrow Tim, what is she isn't fun, what is she doesn't like my music? Or what is she doesn't like me? I know I am a very likable person and I would go crazy if someone wouldn't like me."

Suddenly she stopped and looked at McGee. He realized that it was his turn to say something. "Everything will be fine Abs" He said before pulling her in to a hug.

Abby couldn't help but check the time every 10 minutes the next day. Her new assistant would come by at 11:00 to introduce herself and talk about her job.

The girl was right on time, and Abby took a good look at her. She wasn't tall. Around 5.7 feet. Her blond/brownish hair was on the back of her head tied in a knot. She wore glasses and a nice suit, almost the same one as Abby would wear to court.

She was wearing heels and stumbled to Abby. "Nice to meet you Miss. Scuito" she said offering her hand. She put it down when Abby didn't shake it.

"Let's sit down, Tamara" Abby said reading her name of her visitors tag. "There are some ground rules for working here. First, science is fun, treat it that way. Second, no framing Tony, Ziva, McGee of Gibbs, they are my friends."

Tamara was looking really weird at her. The first rule she understand, she loved science, together with music it was her life. The second made less sense. She decided not to question it.

"Yes, I think I can work with that." She answered simply, Abby was her superior and she didn't want to get in a fight. She took a look at Abby who was now talking about her equipment. She was a goth, Tamara smiled, she was sure that Abby would have a good Music taste, Maybe she even liked android lust.

"... And last of all, please just call me Abby." she ended with her arms on her hips. "Any questions?" She asked with a glare Gibbs would be proud of.

"Yes actually a few, Am I aloud to play music?" the girl asked insecure, music was half her life, science the other half. Abby nodded. "Yes, but only if I like it" She wasn't sure what Tamara liked and she would hate to end up with some Britney Spears or something.

"Second. One of the human resource weenies told me to wear formal clothing at all time, but I really really can't do that. "she stood up from her seat and started walking around. Waving with her around to set by her words." It itches everywhere and those awful heels are killing me. I mean, I can wear this at court, but allow me please to wear something else in the lab."

She looked so desperate that Abby almost hugged her. "Of course you can wear something else! I mean, look at me, it is not like this is qualified as formal. "she said pointing at her clothes." As a matter of fact, you can change right now if you have other clothes with you. I will talk to human resources about it."

Abby send McGee a quick text that maybe just maybe, everything would be fine with her and her new assistant.

Tamara shot her a really happy look and went to the bathroom to change, leave Abby surprised that she had other clothes with her.

When she came out of the bathroom Abby was surprised, the girl changed almost unrecognizable. She was wearing black skinny jeans, Black all stars with red stars and a red t-shirt that said Science is fun in big black letters. Her hair turned out to be curly and bounced around her head. Her eyes where now black with the eye make-up she applied.

Around her neck was a headphone and a beautiful necklace, a silver Irish cross with a blood red line circling it.

Abby jumped excited up and down. "I really like you better now you look human!" she said. She pulled her new assistant in to a hug. "Let's show you off to the rest of the building" she said pulling her in to the elevator with a big smile on her face.


End file.
